brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 7
Chapter 7 — Downpour Route 8 Now, you've finished exploring Lagoona Lake and its trenches and you're back at the town. Remember those stairs that had a road to the left and right, and the right was where the fisherman lived? Return there, but this time turn left and go through the blue doors. This will lead you to Route 8. Once you get there, your friend Jake will congratulate you on catching up to him and he'll tell you he admires you and is sure you'll get your parents back soon, that were kidnapped by Team Eclipse. He says he was too afraid to confront Team Eclipse on his own, and he only hid in Brimber Gym while you took them on. Wow, what a coward! Anyway, Jake will now accompany you on this route. |- |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- You'll be stopped by a Pokémon trainer named Bird Keeper Armen. He'll ask to battle you and Jake at the same time. This is an important moment- your first double battle! Once you defeat him, keep going until you get to a trainer wearing a pink shirt, named Lady Lusine. At this point, you'll still be on a grass route, but you'll be able to see the ocean on the horizon, which is where the next city, Rosecove City is, with the Rosecove Beach. Anyway, battle this trainer, and win another double battle with Jake. |- |- |- |- |- |- |Attack1 = Gust|Attack2 = Quick Attack|Attack3 = Whirlwind|Attack4 = Twister}} |- |Attack1 = Quick Attack|Attack2 = Peck|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Flail}} |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Double Team|Attack3 = Endeavor|Attack4 = Whirlwind}} |- |- |Attack1 = Poison Powder|Attack2 = Stun Spore|Attack3 = Sleep Powder|Attack4 = Mega Drain}} |- |Attack1 = Poison Powder|Attack2 = Sleep Powder|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Razor Leaf}} |- |Attack1 = Double Kick|Attack2 = Leech Seed|Attack3 = Feint Attack|Attack4 = Take Down}} |- |Attack1 = Confusion|Attack2 = Poison Powder|Attack3 = Psybeam|Attack4 = Stun Spore}} |- |- |Attack1 = Bestow|Attack2 = Swift|Attack3 = Copycat|Attack4 = Electro Ball}} |- |Attack1 = Switcheroo|Attack2 = Swift|Attack3 = Copycat|Attack4 = Electro Ball}} |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Helping Hand|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Hypnosis|Attack3 = Feint Attack|Attack4 = Fury Swipes}} |- |- |Attack1 = Magnitude|Attack2 = Amnesia|Attack3 = Lava Plume|Attack4 = Flame Burst}} |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Sand Attack|Attack3 = Peck|Attack4 = Flame Charge}} |- |Attack1 = Odor Sleuth|Attack2 = Bind|Attack3 = Fire Spin|Attack4 = Fury Swipes}} |- |Attack1 = Fire Spin|Attack2 = Smokescreen|Attack3 = Flame Wheel|Attack4 = Curse}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Hyper Fang|Attack4 = Yawn}} |- |Attack1 = Baby-Doll Eyes|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Tail Whip|Attack4 = Bite}} |- |Attack1 = Helping Hand|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Dragon Rage|Attack2 = Sandstorm|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Sand Tomb}} |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Helping Hand|Attack4 = Work Up}} |- |Attack1 = Helping Hand|Attack2 = Flame Wheel|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Reversal}} |- |Attack1 = Wrap|Attack2 = Sleep Powder|Attack3 = Poison Powder|Attack4 = Stun Spore}} |- |Attack1 = Fake Out|Attack2 = Attract|Attack3 = Sing|Attack4 = Double Slap}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rock Throw|Attack2 = Bulldoze|Attack3 = Smack Down|Attack4 = Self-Destruct}} |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Bulldoze|Attack3 = Stomp|Attack4 = Chip Away}} |- |Attack1 = Stealth Rock|Attack2 = Gyro Ball|Attack3 = Rock Polish|Attack4 = Smack Down}} |- |- |Attack1 = Low Sweep|Attack2 = Revenge|Attack3 = Seismic Toss|Attack4 = Knock off}} |- |Attack1 = Pursuit|Attack2 = Bullet Punch|Attack3 = Mach Punch|Attack4 = Feint}} |- |Attack1 = Ember|Attack2 = Taunt|Attack3 = Fury Swipes|Attack4 = Flame Wheel}} |- Catching Spiritomb Farther in the route you will see an old well. Interacting with it will do nothing under normal circumstances. However, if you have acquired an Odd Keystone in your trip into the Lagoona Trenches (see Walkthrough Chapter 6), tossing it in will automatically initiate a battle against a Lv. 15 Spiritomb! This is another Set Encounter in the game. Be warned that these Set Encounters are once only! If you failed to catch Spiritomb, you do not have another chance unless you you immediately leave without saving, then rejoin the game. You can actually find another Odd Keystone but be warned since finding another one is very, very rare. |- |- }} |- }} |- Rosecove Beach Looks like another city is raided by Team Eclipse as well! Upon entry, Jake is seen fighting an Eclipse Grunt to keep him distracted and let you enter the city. There is a Gym somewhere, but it is blocked by a grunt, while the exit to Route 9 is guarded by another grunt as well. Anyway, this is Rosecove Beach, which is the tourist spot of the seaside Rosecove City, completely open to the west sea of Roria. There is a Battle Pier for you to fight Trainers, while the waves and palm trees also allow you to catch new Pokemon, but your first priority should be getting inside the Pokemon Centre in Rosecove City for healing. Battle Pier The battle pier is a wooden dock extending from Rosecove Beach into the ocean. It is held up by wooden support beams, and offers a gorgeous view of the water. But this view is not the only thing that the pier offers, as it serves as a hotspot for beachgoing trainers to challenge others. Though the challenge might seem daunting, the reward at the end makes battling these trainers worthwhile, not to mention the large amounts of Experience Points that the player will receive upon beating each trainer. The pier is situated in Rosecove City, most of the trainers use Water-Type Pokemon. Because of this, it is advised that the player use Pokemon knowing Electric or Grass-type moves. Additionally, using a Water or Grass type yourself, (As these types resist water) can make the battles much easier. However, beware of Beach Bum James's Gloom, as it will hit your water types for Super-Effective damage with it's Grass-Type moves. If you used your moves correctly, you should now be facing the final trainer of the Battle Pier; Beach Bum Greg. Greg carries 2 Seaking in his party, as well as a powerful Gyarados. The Seakings can be dispatched pretty easily, but the Gyarados can be trouble. Because of it's Water/Flying typing, Gyarados will only take neutral damage from grass type attacks, but will take 4 times the damage from Electric-type attacks. Be sure to exploit this weakness and attempt to hit it with an Electric-type move if possible. |- |- |Attack1=Mist|Attack2=Water Pulse|Attack3=Quick Attack|Attack4=Air Cutter}} |- |Attack1=Stun Spore|Attack2=Sleep Powder|Attack3=Mega Drain|Attack4=Lucky Chant}} |- |- |Attack1=Splash|Attack2=Tackle}} |- |Attack1=Swift|Attack2=Bubble Beam|Attack3=Gyro Ball|Attack4=Camouflage}} |- |Attack1=Mist|Attack2=Water Pulse|Attack3=Quick Attack|Attack4=Air Cutter}} |- |Attack1=Bubble Beam|Attack2=Aqua Ring|Attack3=Mud Shot|Attack4=Uproar}} |- |- |Attack1=Water Pulse|Attack2=Mud Bomb|Attack3=Rain Dance|Attack4=Hidden Power}} |- |Attack1=Water Pulse|Attack2=Wrap|Attack3=Acid Spray|Attack4=Bubble Beam}} |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Water Pulse|Attack3=Aqua Ring|Attack4=Fury Attack}} |- |- |Attack1=Bubble Beam|Attack2=Swift|Attack3=Camouflage|Attack4=Gyro Ball}} |- |Attack1=Swift|Attack2=Water Gun|Attack3=Rapid Spin|Attack4=Recover}} |- |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Water Pulse|Attack3=Aqua Ring|Attack4=Fury Attack}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Leer|Attack3=Twister|Attack4=Ice Fang}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Bubble Beam|Attack2=Swift|Attack3=Camouflage|Attack4=Gyro Ball}} |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Water Pulse|Attack3=Aqua Ring|Attack4=Fury Attack}} |- Upon beating all the trainers on the pier, you will be rewarded with the King's Rock. This item is extremely useful, as it adds a 10% chance for your pokemon's attack to cause a flinch when held. Additionally, if you give this item to a Slowpoke or Poliwhirl and then trade them, they will evolve into Slowking and Politoed respectively. Before proceeding, head into the Pokemon Centre in Rosecove City to heal your Pokemon. Lighthouse If you go past the beach, you'll see a sort of tunnel with dark grass patches. An Eclipse grunt will be sitting in front of it, and he'll tell you you're not allowed to pass through, but if you battle him he will let you pass. Once you battle him, go through the tunnel, which contains many Pokemon such as Shellos and others. Keep going, until you see a long path or grass with a lighthouse at the end. In front of you, there will be many Eclipse Grunts, as well as an old man and a girl with a green jacket. You'll have to battle all the grunts, and once you've done so, the game will show a conversation between the girl, the old man, and 3 eclipse grunts. VS Gabe The eclipse grunts are trying to steal the Blue Orb from the old man, who is actually Rival Tess's grandfather, because it is said to wake up a legendary Pokemon. The grunts take it, and the grandfather tells Tess to get into the lighthouse and escape from them. She argues, but does it, and then you'll be led to a battle with the eclipse grunts, so defeat them one by one. Then, there will be one last one, who will tell you that you've defeated them but there are more to come and Team Eclipse won't give up... |- |- |Attack1 = Comet Punch|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Circle Throw|Attack4 = Vital Throw}} |- |Attack1 = Wing Attack|Attack2 = Air Cutter|Attack3 = Confuse Ray|Attack4 = Swift}} |- |- |Attack1 = Curse|Attack2 = Confuse Ray|Attack3 = Night Shade|Attack4 = Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1 = Odor Sleuth|Attack2 = Roar|Attack3 = Swagger|Attack4 = Assurance}} |- |- |Attack1 = Smokescreen|Attack2 = Curse|Attack3 = Flame Wheel|Attack4 = Lava Plume}} |- |Attack1 = Glare|Attack2 = Poison Fang|Attack3 = Night Slash|Attack4 = Venom Drench}} |- |Attack1 = Acid|Attack2 = Swallow|Attack3 = Stockpile|Attack4 = Spit Up}} |- |- |Attack1 = Smack Down|Attack2 = Ancient Power|Attack3 = Metal Claw|Attack4 = Bug Bite}} |- |Attack1 = Confuse Ray|Attack2 = Brine|Attack3 = Ancient Power|Attack4 = Giga Drain}} |- |Attack1 = Acid Spray|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Slash|Attack4 = Toxic}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Encore|Attack3 = Acid Spray|Attack4 = Toxic}} |- |Attack1 = Fury Swipes|Attack2 = Fake Out|Attack3 = Water Sport|Attack4 = Bubble Beam}} |- |- |Attack1 = Swagger|Attack2 = Low Kick|Attack3 = Payback|Attack4 = Brick Break}} |- |Attack1 = Fake Out|Attack2 = Nature Power|Attack3 = Razor Wind|Attack4 = Feint Attack}} |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Attack2 = Metal Claw|Attack3 = Hone Claws|Attack4 = Beat Up}} |- |Attack1 = Acid|Attack2 = Swallow|Attack3 = Stockpile|Attack4 = Spit Up}} |- |Attack1 = Embargo|Attack2 = Rock Slide|Attack3 = Cosmic Power|Attack4 = Psychic}} |- "No-one will have it." he says, and then throws the blue orb into the water. Tess's grandfather screams because doing so will awaken the beast, and sure enough, thunder crackles in the sky and rain starts pouring down onto Rosecove City. A huge Pokemon climbs out of the water, and the 3 grunts struggle to catch it with a pokeball, but fail. They say that it will listen to those who summoned him, but instead the Pokemon creates a huge ball of energy and throws it, banishing all of the Team Eclipse members. He then spits up the Blue Orb onto the grass and you can pick it up. Tess's grandfather will thank you, and right at that moment, Rival Jake will appear and Tess will come out of the lighthouse, when her granfather tells her the "bad guys" are gone. Jake starts to have hearts appear out of his eyes, and gazes dreamily at Tess. He asks her if she can follow him and get the gym badge with him, and she agrees. But before he goes, Jake praises you for all you have done against Eclipse. If you go inside the lighthouse and talk to Tess’s grandfather, he’ll tell you to take care of Tess, and will give you a Protector. Rosecove City In case you have not entered the "main" part of this city, passing through the arc will lead you into Rosecove City. There is a Gym on the higher level, while the lower level has a few empty stores and a passage leading you to Route 9. Go to the Pokemon Centre and heal your party. Now, go get that badge! 7